It can be difficult to keep audio synchronized with video in a network environment. This is especially true in virtual desktop infrastructure environments where the audio and video data are typically delivered over separate logical channels. Video data is typically transmitted as a series of encoded frames. Each frame may require a different amount of processing (i.e., time) to decode and render the frame. For this reason, network protocols will typically provide some form of frame acknowledgment which will control the rate at which frames are transferred over the network. If the processing of frames is delayed for some reason, a corresponding delay in the transfer of subsequent frames may also result. Given that the audio is likely transferred independent of the video data and requires relatively simple processing, if the video data is delayed, it will likely cause the audio to become out of sync with the video.